Archivos de plomería censurados
by Mortrum
Summary: Hay hechos que los Plomeros no pueden dejar registrados ni como top-secret, son como episodios que deben ser censurados pues manosean más que sólo el orgullo de sus protagonistas ¿verdad, Gwen? Vergonzoso. [Fanfic sin fines de lucro. Personajes tomados de 'Man of Action']


El maleficio de Hex había funcionado a la perfección gracias a la agudeza de Charmcaster para colarse en una de las guaridas de Max, los encantamientos de la hechicera facilitaron su entrada y ahora el remate lo daría su tío brujo.

—¿Crees que fue buena idea dejarlos ahí Azmuth?— preguntó Max sosteniendo su rifle.  
—Alguien tenía que quedarse a cuidar los planos de mi futura obra maestra, el Ultimatrix; ¿quién más adecuado que el portador del Omnitrix?

—Bueno, tiene sentido, además los plomeros haciendo guardia son un gran apoyo, Ben sabrá qué hacer.  
—Exacto Max, ya no te preocupes— añadió Tetrax —…además son cien metros bajo Texas, ninguno de sus enemigos sabe de nuestros actuales movimientos tácticos.  
—Sí, está bien, terminemos con el problema de los inkursianos— dijo Max ahora con un gesto tranquilo, más seguro.

Varias pantallas rodeaban a los primos en esa habitación, Ben dejó su bebida Mr. Smoothy sobre la consola principal a la vez que se ponía de pie, sus ojos ahora no mostraban vida, parecía hipnotizado; Gwen miraba las cámaras de los corredores en el sector G1-b, estaba aburrida pensando si jugar Sumos Boxeadores en la PC de su primito o tan sólo irse a la cama pues, todo estaba en orden, los plomeros haciendo guardia se veían estables pese a que ya no se movían alentados por su tarea —¿Son estatuas o qué les pasa? — pensó la pelinaranja por poco extrañada y menos que burlona al verlos en esa actitud. Las manos del niño desvían la silla giratoria de Gwen bruscamente desconcertándola  
—¡Ben, ¿qué te pasa? casi me caigo! — exclama frunciendo el ceño pero enseguida al notarlo autoritario se preocupa bastante —¿Ben? no vas a asustarme ¿ok? — agrega entonces, a lo que él acerca su rostro hasta un suspiro de ella; Gwen pudorosa tiñe sus mejillas de vergüenza y cierra los ojos, tal vez esperaba un cálido beso en sus labios pero una lengua invasora en su paladar la obliga a tirarse hacia atrás, sus ojos abiertos no podían creerlo… había besado a Charmcaster, Ben se había hecho a un lado y seguía en su estado zombie.

—¡Charmcaster! — profiere en rabieta —¿¡qué sucede aquí maldita bruja!?  
—¿Sorprendida Gwendy? Los sistemas defensivos de este lugar están alerta de hasta la más compleja forma de tecnología pero, ¿y la mágia? ¡Jáhj!  
—¡¿Qué hiciste con Ben!? — demanda la niña buscando algún botón de alarma, pero la consola se desparrama sobre ella atrapándola ¿un mecamorfo galvánico?  
—¡Silencio tonta! — una voz tenebrosa desde las sombras interrumpe la función, ahora todo tiene sentido para la chica: se trata de Hex. —¿Te gustó la bebida Ben? — con sarcasmo pregunta al héroe dominado dando a entender de dónde fue que lo hechizaron… más bien, envenenaron: la poción deja a sus víctimas en un estado de narcosis como si soñaran sin dormir, sus consciencias alucinando pierden la noción de realidad y sus cuerpos físicos quedan obedientes a cualquier orden.

—¡No te saldrás con la tuya brujo estúpido! Ya te he vencido antes.  
—Sí Gwen, cuando eras "La Chica de la Suerte"… pero renunciaste a ello, y todo el ridículo que me hiciste pasar ahora te lo devolveré a la tercera potencia.

La consola volvió a la normalidad arrojando a la pelinaranja al piso, ni bien intentó dar el primer paso la bruja la pateó hacia Hex quien la tomó del cuello. —Ben, transfórmate— dijo el nigromante. El pequeño pulsó al primer alien que el Omnitrix le mostró y "¡Cuatrobrazos!"  
—¡Ben, sé que me oyes! ¡Soy yo, Ben! — dijo a su primo con voz llorosa, a punto de lagrimear. La criatura de cuatro brazos la tomó de muñecas y tobillos a tanto Hex colocaba cinta adhesiva en la boca para que no comenzara a gritar. Esa voz irritante y chillona ¡Rhrr!  
Charmcaster descubrió la verga venosa del manipulado bajando la malla negra desde la cintura hasta por debajo de los testículos escamosos, Gwen no podía saber lo que estaba por ocurrir pues su rostro estaba enfrentado a una pantalla de ordenador apagada, inmovilizada por las cuatro extremidades de su primo transformado sobre sus brazos y piernas; a penas podía menear su abdomen y cabeza en esa posición.

—Está bien sobrina, empecemos la venganza a tu manera— declara Hex arrancándole toda la ropa a Gwen mediante un conjuro oral.

La pequeña se puso tensa, aún más tensa al sentir que una cosa glutinosa inició presión sobre el plexo hemorroidal externo de su ano raspando sus nalgas; entonces no le quedaban dudas y su cara se manchó en lágrimas, los nervios la empezaban a hacer sudar al mismo instante. Un horrible quejido buscó manifestar cuando el esfuerzo se tornaba mayor en sus glúteos, pero la cinta adhesiva apagaba su voz haciendo frustrante sus lamentos.  
—Tío, ese culo comenzará a sangrar si el gorila aplica toda su fuerza— opinó la bruja.  
—Es verdad, no nos adelantemos tanto— concordó Hex provocando que Cuatrobrazos la elevara a una distancia donde pudiere mojarle con la lengua la piel perianal, el alien introduce con facilidad su escurridiza lengua larga humectando la cavidad como si se tratara de vaselina. Luego de que la carnosa nervuda flexibilizara la pasada por el recto con saliba, ya era momento de avanzar.  
—Ahora sí Ben, sin piedad; pero hazlo lentamente y sin dejar de avanzar— ordena Hex. Charmcaster sonríe con aire malicioso y se relame saboreando lo que sucedía, estaba casi exitada. El pene rasga la línea pectínea, la entrada hacia el reto, y voluminoso se abre paso estirando los músculos del esfínter anal a un nivel de dolor que la mucosa rectal se propaga hasta el exterior derramándose ténue por el falo mezclada con las gotas de sangre. Entre exudación y lágrimas el bozal adhesivo se desprende de la boca de Gwen y suplica a Ben que se detenga, lloraba como una mocosa de seis años y no sabía cómo relajarse en el incesante entrar-y-salir del pene, inacabables punzadas , persistente movimiento, continuo, constante, ininterrumpidamente se hacía cada vez más rápido, sucesivo y repetido como si en el subconsciente de su primo era algo que deseaba, sólo que tal vez no en esa forma, pero no podría evitarlo en ese trance lleno de placer físico. Demasiado grosor para un canal tan virgen.

Antes del gran final el reloj de Ben suena y pierde su forma alienígena, habían pasado tan sólo cinco minutos pero fue demasiada intensidad para la chiquilla, su primo aún no había acabado de todas formas: su estado alterado de la mente estaba haciendo más duradera su erección principiante. Hex y su sobrina no paraban de desanimar a la pelinaranja, estaba sosteniéndose sobre una mesa ratona con las nalgas elevadas, equilibrándose arrodillada mientras respiraba profundo con la boca abierta; su transpiración no le dejaba apoyar los codos correctamente, era una fatiga que en esos mismos segundos debía vencer al igual que su desmoralizada apariencia si quería razonar con claridad, tal vez atacar o quizá escapar ¿cómo?

En ello finge estar rendida a lo cual Ben aún dependiente vuelve a intentar meterle la verga, ella se prepara mirando por entre sus propias rodillas y para su mala suerte ahora estaba entrando por la vagina, ¡pero estaba inmaculada y otra vez dolería! Así que con leves movimientos condujo el miembro viril otra vez al ano, pues pese a todo ya estaba flexible su interior, lo necesario para recibirlo.

—Mira tío, está entregada, tal vez fallamos en algo ¿no? pues parece ser que le gustó.  
—Así parece Charmcaster, queremos verla sufrir y estas cosas no son mi estilo, pasemos al que llama Ultra-T— sugiere el brujo provocando que Ben se transforme en el alienígena cibernético, éste se fusiona con una silla especial allí presente según se le ocurre a la bruja aprendiz a lo cual Hex empuja a Gwen hasta su primo nuevamente transformado; Ben en forma de silla la aprisiona y crea dos vergas desde el asiento que también controla, ambas terminarían de abusar sexualmente de la jovenzuela a la vez que una lengua cyber-orgánica ocupaba el último orificio: la boca de Gwen. Sería una triple eyaculación, era cuestión de comenzar en ese mismo instante. Santiamén en el que se aparecen los Luchadores Galácticos al lado de Ultra-T y vierten una sustancia que le penetra en la piel ciberorgánica

—¡¿Quién rayos…!?  
—No preguntes tonta, ¡atácalos! Yo estoy perdiendo el control sobre Ben.  
Synaptak devolvía a Ben a su estado de lucidez con su poder telequinético, Tini liberaba a Gwen justo antes de que perdiera su virginidad (bueno, la de su vulva al menos); y Ultimus golpeaba a Charmcaster antes de que decidiera actuar.

—¡Aún no estoy satisfecho! ¡Volveré, Gwen! — anuncia el hechicero desvaneciéndose en una estela de humo así igual su sobrina quede atrapada entre los oponentes.  
Ben abre los ojos y se los masajea con los nudillos, no entiende nada de lo que sucede… ¿por qué Gwen estaba cubierta tan solo con lo que era la capa de Ultimus, o sea desnuda? ¿Qué hace Charmcaster desmayada en el suelo? ¿Por qué sus pantalones estaban caídos y había sangre cubriendo su pelvis, así como otros fluidos? ¿¡Qué rayos sucedía!?  
Sin dudas se lo explicarían, pero sólo de la manera que Gwen lo quisiera, había cosas que no debían saberse más de lo que se sospecharan; y bueno ¿qué más da? Mientras el abuelo Max se llevara la versión más tergiversada, todo estaría en orden… o casi. No, no, sí estaría en orden, la meditación ayudaría a Gwen a superar tal horripilante experiencia; tal vez hasta la ayude a descubrir poderes ocultos.


End file.
